rocket_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Bro to Bro/Transcript
(The episode starts in a jungle environment. The Rocket Zebras back into the scene and the male zebra yells as they shoot lasers. They run away, but are being targeted. As tress come crashing down, the zebras run away from the scene but come to a cliff.) Male Zebra: 'We're trapped! ''(The female zebra gasps. As something rustles in the bushes, the zebras yell with chattering teeth and are extremely scared. Then, two one-eyed baby bluebirds pop out of a bush and tweet) '''Male Zebra: Aw, aren't they just the cutest widdle things? Yes, you are, yes, you are. (The Space Gorillas pop out of the bluebirds, which are revealed to be disguises) Space Gorillas: Yah! Rocket Zebras: 'Ahh! ''(The gorillas blast the zebras into goop) '''Space Gorillas: Gorilla Forilla! (The scene goes to a stage) Dr. Chimpsky: (on a TV) Once again, the winners and still galactic laser goop champions, the incredible Space Gorillas! Is there no one in the entire galaxy that can defeat you? She-Rilla: Ha! We challenge anyone foolish enough to try! (Dr. Chimpsky's phone rings) Gus: (over the phone) Challenge accepted. Space Gorillas are losers! Dr. Chimpsky: Gus, is that you? (Scene switches to the ship) Gus: Rocket Monkeys will wipe the floor with you show-off Space Gorillas! YAY-OK: I would like to take this opportunity to remind the Rocket Monkeys that the gorillas have won 362 straight challenges. Wally:'' (grabs the phone)'' No challenge! (hangs up the phone) Gus, what are you doing? We always lose big-time to those stinking space apes! I'm out. Gus: You're in. Here's why: One, losing is for losers. Two, rillas are not as good as monkeys. That's science, look it up. Three, we're bros, and we always do things bro to bro, bro. And four, did I mention the buffet? Wally: (smiles and gets simulation gear on) I'm in! Gus: To the simulator! (Scene transitions to a buffet simulation, where Wally is eating various foods) Gus: That's enough buffet simulation. (Gus presses a button. The buffet simulation disappears and simulations of the Space Gorillas appear) Wally: (gasps) ''They look so real! Are you sure they can't hurt me? '''Gus:' Totally make-believe. Begin simulated gorilla attack. (Gus presses a switch and a montage begins of the Space Gorillas torturing Wally. They shoot lasers at him, use him as a punching bag, and tickle him.) Wally: (laughing) Stop it! Ah, cut it out! (The Space Gorillas shoot lasers at Wally again while he climbs on monkey bars and screams. Then Wally is running, but the Space Gorillas pop out of a hole and scare him so hard, his helmet comes off.) Wally: (screams) Eat laser goop, rillas! (About to shoot the gorillas, the helmet bumps him in the head, making him aim the gun at his eyes instead. He accidentally shoots his eyes with the laser gun, turning them into goop)''' Wally: (screams) My peepers! (He runs into a crate and gets shot by the Space Gorillas.) Gus: I don't remember Wally being so... what's the word I'm looking for? YAY-OK: Lousy, horrible, embarassing, shockingly ineffective even for a monkey, bad? Gus: That's the one! Okay, new plan! (Scene switches to the pilot's room of the ship) Gus: So, when we go against the rillas, YAY-OK's gonna be you, and you're gonna be the robot. What do you think? (Wally screams loudly) Gus:" ''(slaps Wally) Monkey up, Wally! Remember, (slaps him again twice) bro to bro. (Scene transitions to a desert, where Wally as YAY-OK and Ro-Rilla are meeting up.) '''Wally: Well, well, well, aren't we shiny? Dr. Chimpsky: (on a TV) Welcome, robots! Now, we're meeting on this neutral planet to set down the rules for the laser goop challenge. Representing the gorillas, their trusty robo-servant, Ro-Rilla. And for the monkeys, YAY-OK... (noticing it is Wally) ...really? Wally: (coughs) I've been sick! Dr. Chimpsky: Riiight... the rules are simple: whichever team manages to blast the other side into a goopy mess wins! Now, decide the location coordinates between the two of you. Chimpsky out. (the TV he's on disappears, but then appears again) To lunch! (Chimpsky laughs as the TV disappears again.) Ro-Rilla: I have the coordinates.'' (a blade extends from his hand that starts spinning)'' Prepare for data transfer! Wally: (moving away from Ro-Rilla, nervously) Hey, oh, hey, hey! Come on, come on! I'm not really a probe-y kind of robot. (Ro-Rilla retracts his blade) ''Um, why don't you just tell me old-school style? '''Ro-Rilla:' As you wish. I will use programming language Q263. (Wally pulls out a marker and starts drawing on his hand) The location coordinates are boop-boop-bzz-beep-boop-bzz-beep-beep-beep-boop-beep-beep! Wally: Let's see, that's boop-boop-bzz... oh, what was that? Beep-boop-boopity-boop-double beep.. um.. this is what I've got so far. (shows Ro-Rilla his hand, which has a drawing of a unicorn on it) His name's Kevin. (Scene transitions to the pilot's room of the ship) Gus: (holding a laser gun) Hurry up and punch in those coordinates, bro. I can't wait to lay a goopin' on those furbags. (shoots a laser at the wall which blows him back in the opposite direction) Wally: Uh, I'm sure it was... (while pressing buttons on a control panel) bleep blip something... talk to me Kevin! Which way do we go? (various buttons on the control panel light up and make a unicorn design while neighing sounds are heard) Success! I could kiss you, Kevin... but, I know where that hand has been! (exterior view of the ship heading towards a planet is shown) Laser goop challenge, here we come! (Scene goes to the aforementioned planet, where the ship has landed. YAY-OK, dressed as Wally, and Gus walk out.) YAY-OK: Uh, Gus, I am not convinced that this monkey disguise works. Gus: Are you crazy? YAY-OK: No, but I could seriously use an upgrade. Gus: I mean, look at you! Am I talking to YAY-OK here, or whatsit-face Wally? I dunno, it's uncanny! Wally: (on the platform outside the ship) What?! He doesn't look anything LIKE me! Gus: (to Wally) What's that, YAY-OK? Wally: (comes down from the platform) Lame! Gus: You wanna win, don't you? Wally: I guess... Gus: Good. (pulls out laser gun) Now it's time to blast some 'rilla butt! (The three walk away from the ship, but Gus stops to say something to Wally) Not you. Stay here and uh... watch the ship, robot. We'll take care of the monkey stuff. Hiya monkey wawa, monkeys away! (Gus and YAY-OK dash off) Wally: Whatever happened to bro to bro?! (Scene transitions to a swamp. Gus is walking through the swamp while YAY-OK is flying above) YAY-OK: Uh, swampy Gus monkey, my suspicious sensors are telling me that we may not be in the correct location. Gus: Ssshh! (quietly talking) That's just what they want us to think. Those Space Gorillas are super sneaky! They'll probably be in some kind of disguise.'' (Bubbles come up from the water and the eye of a monster peeks above the surface, but neither of the two see it.)'' Keep your sensors peeled, YAY-OK. Those gorillas could be anywhere! (Scene goes to a beach and shows a palm tree with coconuts with Gus and Wally's faces carved on them. The coconuts are destroyed by a laser. Then the Space Gorillas and Ro-Rilla are shown on the beach) She-Rilla: Where are they?! I wanna kick me some monkey butt! He-Rilla: (to Ro-Rilla) You told the robot it was this planet, right? Ro-Rilla: Affirmative. I distinctly said boop-boop-bzz-beep-boop-beep-beep! Dr. Chimpsky:' '(on a TV; shown topless on a beach background, holding a bottle of sunscreen) Yeah, could somebody do my back? (Scene goes to Wally, walking through the swamp outside the ship) Wally: I know what Gus is up to! He wants that buffet all to himself! Well, that's not happening on my watch! No, sirree! (bubbles come up from the water in front of Wally, and an enormous swamp monster emerges and roars at Wally) Impressive! You gorillas really went all out on the costume design! If you're looking for that traitor, Gus, I could maybe be persuaded... (the monster eats Wally. Wally points in the direction of Gus from inside his mouth) They went that way. This transcript is under construction. Category:Transcripts Category:Season One Transcripts